Electronic devices typically have a user interface through which a user can interact with electronic files stored on the device. With touch screen computing devices, a user may contact a screen of the device to adjust display characteristics of files and file icons. For example, a user may press or tap a location on a screen corresponding to a file icon in order to view or edit the file associated with the file icon. The user may also initiate a contact or series of contacts (e.g., by pressing one or more fingers on the device) to change the display characteristics of the screen and associated files. With typical desktop or laptop computing devices, a user may use a keyboard, mouse, trackpad, etc. to interact with a file icon on a screen of the device. Similarly, the user may initiate a contact or series of contacts (e.g., by clicking one or more times on a mouse) to change the display characteristics of the screen and associated files.